


Gymnastics in the pool, wrestling in bed...

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Series: Kitty Bellies: Tyler and Josh being soft bois [10]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tysh - Fandom, josher - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Deep throat, Dorks in Love, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Food Kink, Food Sex, Hotel Sex, Hotels, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Self-Doubt, Swimming Pools, Talking, Trench Era, backflips mentioned, chlorine, come swallowing implied, how cute are they, inspired by the swimming pool video, just for fun, relaxing at the hotel, smut no plot, soft bois, these bois will kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Tyler and Josh relax after their afternoon at the pool. Tyler worked hard at those backflips, and now Josh wants to show him how proud he is of him. The bois chat for a bit but then Tyler decides to play a sex game.Josh isn't upset that Tyler makes up the rules as he goes along. Not. upset. at. all. :)





	Gymnastics in the pool, wrestling in bed...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet to say I've missed you guys. Enjoy!

Muffled conversation can be heard from the hallway. The guests passing make the _Do Not Disturb _sign swing on the silver door handle.  
Once Tyler hears the beep of the key-lock mechanism and the nearby door slams, he relaxes again.  
It’s quiet except for the soft light flutter of Tyler’s breathing.  
  
“You did good, Ty. That last backflip was perfect.” Josh is beaming, he’s so proud of his Ty Ty.  
Tyler’s fingers move over and down the smooth skin until they close over Josh’s bare breast. He presses his cheek there and smiles to himself.  
“Thanks Joshie. I couldn’t have done it without your encouragement. And did you see that old guy staring at us? Haha!”  
Josh's long, deep exhale sinks their chests together.  
"I think he was annoyed he couldn't join in on the fun."  
  
Josh changes the pressure of his embrace, drawing Tyler’s warmth closer. He massages away the knots of tension glued in Tyler’s back with gentle kneads.  
The singer goes slack.  
“You’re quiet,” Josh whispers. “Everything okay?”  
Tyler hasn’t been himself the last week. He’s been taciturn. Staring out of windows a lot, as if the traffic passing him by could somehow whisk him away. Elsewhere.  
Anywhere but where he is.  
  
Josh is the only one who notices because he knows every little twitch, every tic, every small anxious nip to his lover’s lower lip.   
  
“I’m tired, Josh.” It’s more of a sigh than a statement. Josh nods into the pillow in agreement.  
Josh is exhausted as well. They really haven’t stopped and now there are the festivals to attend in hot summer weather.  
  
“What can I do? Can I help?”  
A musky taint sets Tyler to nuzzle into the taut flesh of Josh’s sternum and with the slightest flare of his nostrils, he sniffs.  
“I love the way you smell, Josh,” he reveals matter-of-factly. It is neither here nor there in the conversation, but this is Tyler when he’s tired.  
Neither here nor there.  
  
Drugged by Josh’s clean and manly scent, Tyler shuts his eyes tight and inhales. There’s just a hint of chlorine. Despite showering, Josh’s skin is more porous and delicate than Tyler’s.  
Scents linger longer.  
Cologne.  
Chlorine.  
Cum.  
  
“I miss your chest hair.”  
Josh kisses the top of Tyler’s head, his dark locks still damp and freshly conditioned bearing the heady sensation of his plush lips.  
“Do you want me to grow it back?” he asks warmly.  
Tyler’s index finger leaves Josh’s nipple and travels down his sculpted stomach. It lands next to Josh’s sex, burrowing into the faint fuzz. He diverts his gaze there and simpers.  
“I wouldn’t mind a little more pube,” Tyler chuckles.  
  
The pads of his index and middle fingers trace the length of Josh’s dick. By the time he reaches below his balls, the shaft thickens.  
Tyler’s own member comes to life, its brand hot against Josh’s thigh.  
“Ty… “   
Josh can’t help but grin. They made love as soon as they got into the room, but these moments of freedom are so precious they end up drunk on each other, savoring every second. Ravaging each other’s flesh with forbidden hunger has become their greatest vice.  
  
Tyler rests his head in the dip between Josh’s pecs, a worried expression marring his tanned face.  
“Josh?”  
“What baby?” Josh invites.  
“Joshie, do you think I’m losing my touch? Am I… still good?”  
  
Eyebrows pulling together, Josh’s eyes narrow. His palm flattens between Tyler’s pointy shoulder blades, beckoning his attention.  
“What are you talking about, Ty? Of course you’re good. More than good. You’re amazing! Where’s this coming from?”  
Tyler blinks, drawing his hand up from Josh’s groin and back to his face. His tiny teeth pinch his lower lip.  
There it is, Josh thinks. The nervous nip.  
  
“I don’t know, Josh. I’m being paranoid. I mean I’m not insane. I know people line up for days to see us. Every venue we go to sells out. I just… “ the words jumble up into an invisible stress ball.  
  
Even Tyler doesn’t know what he wants to say. His shoulders slump slightly and his tiny face sags. Eyes plead for something that he has yet to envision.  
“Sometimes I wonder if at this point the clique would love anything we put out, just because it’s us. You know? Like we could put out trash and they’d still buy it. I don’t want it to be like that. I don’t want to be loved because I’m Tyler Joseph _period_.”  
There’s something crawling around his tummy, like a snake coiling up onto itself ready to spring.   
  
Josh raises himself slightly against the bent pillows supporting his back. He pouts just enough to be endearing.  
“Ty… baby. They love you _because _you’re Tyler Joseph. _Because _you’ve earned their love by putting out amazing and meaningful music. It’s not even in you to put out trash, Ty. You’d never be capable of it.”  
“I guess.” He doesn’t sound convinced.  
“You’d never tarnish your reputation by putting out subpar work… even if by some miracle you did write a bad song.”  
  
Tyler's countenance tumbles from a dark thing back into the light. “So… I haven’t lost my talent?”  
  
Josh grabs his chin and drags him up for a sweet kiss. “Ty, the day you lose your talent is the day the world ends. How can I make you understand how perfect you are?”  
  
Josh’s grin softens into a genuine smile when he sees Tyler’s cheeks color. In this light, even his mouth is darker.  
Like a prune. A summer prune cut in half, glistening and juicy and begging to be bit.  
Josh pecks the tip of Tyler’s cute nose, then his eyes. Lastly, he satisfyingly closes his mouth over Tyler’s soft pout. The caress of his lips, the sweetness of Tyler’s tongue against Josh’s sets their bodies aflame. Sexes stir against prickled flesh.  
Tyler fleers, an idea springing into his mind.  
“What’s that look, Ty?” Josh drags out the question slowly, like pulling taffy.  
“Grab the grapes, would you, Josh?”  
_  
  
Tyler’s mouth is open, his muscle flat against Josh’s manicured pubic hair. It rests right next to Josh’s now stiff and glistening cock head.  
“For every shot you make, Josh, you get a suck.”  
Tyler winks. He won’t try very hard to win, they both know this.  
  
A gurgle of laughter escapes Josh as he rolls the grape down the center of his body. The first one falls to the side, by Tyler’s slender fingers.  
“Shoot,” Josh exclaims, tongue stuck to the corner of his dewy mouth.  
“You’re not supposed to laugh when you let go, Jish! Concentrate!”  
  
Josh can’t help it, he’s so damn giddy the sensation just takes over. The way Tyler’s poised over his swollen cock, tongue on display… how the hell can he concentrate?!  
  
Tyler grabs up the dark red sphere and examines it before it explodes between his incisors. Some sticky juice trickles down his mauve lip and he licks it obscenely.  
“Oh god Ty…”  
  
Heavy lashes shadowing Tyler’s cheeks fly up. “Is there a problem, Joshie?”  
Lowering himself back down and tilting his head, Tyler sucks his mouth into a rosette around Josh’s glans.  
“Ty… god… “ Josh whimpers. “If this it what happens if I miss, what are you going to do if I make a shot?”  
  
Without pulling off, Tyler points both index fingers at his mouth and blinks. He’s trying to say “THIS HAPPENS.”  
Josh can feel the tickle of Tyler’s tonsils a moment later. The further his cock disappears into the curve of Tyler’s long throat the more his honey eyes widen.  
“Holy crap.”  
Josh writhes for the time of a hiss before Tyler comes up for air.  
“Either way, you really can’t lose, Jish,” Tyler says through a mischevious and lustful grin.  
  
Josh rolls the second grape with a trembling hand and as it slopes down his sharp curves, past his belly button, and Tyler inches forward. He catches it with ease.  
"Tyler..."   
Back down he goes, and Josh lays back on the bed, arm across his face. This time, however, Tyler doesn’t come up for air.  
He doesn’t stop… period.  
  
Josh’s lungs fill with long priapic pants, the sound stimulating Tyler’s enthusiasm. He looks up once in a while, coffee eyes swiveling upward to find Josh watching him through one open eye.  
Their senses are on fire.  
  
It’s musk and spicy soap in the air. Coconut sun cream and briny grape juice on their tongues when every minute or so Tyler demands a kiss.  
  
The ghost echoes of Josh’s long surrendering moans dissipating in the air signals it's over. Grape juice stained hands wring into grape juice stained sheets that bunch and sag beneath two sweaty, writhing bodies.  
Saliva and spend leave a damp blotch under Josh’s perfect ass cheeks.  
  
Tyler’s panting against his lover's thigh, cheek blotchy from the rush of blood. Josh slips his bit lips to one side to catch even a shallow breath, the corded muscles of his flushed chest twitching.  
  
“Ty, that was… “   
Tyler’s bruised lips broaden into something dazzling. “At least I haven’t lost my talent for _that.” _  
  
Shaking his tousled head, Josh draws in air as if he were drowning.  
“Any more grapes left?” Josh asks, lodging each word between quick shallow gasps.  
Tyler’s eyes crinkle in the corners, his body bobbing in delight.  
“Uh-huh…”  
Sitting up, his leg winds around Tyler’s lower half. In a somewhat awkward wrestling move, Josh flips Tyler onto his back.  
“Your turn,” he murmurs.  
  
It rings more like a promise of what's to come than a declaration. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Just a little something for fun that I wrote in about 90 mins!  
I'm working on a couple new stories for you and also the last chapter of "Break the Quiet."  
I've been away on holiday and took advantage of the down time to study since it was rather difficult to write on this trip. This is why I haven't posted in a while.  
Hope you are all doing well frens!  
Drop a kudo if it pleased you and by all means leave a comment! Archive has gotten a bit shy of late with those, and we writers appreciate them so much. Until the next Joshler, xxoo


End file.
